marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Geb (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shu (father); Tefnut (mother); Nut (sister/wife); Osiris, Seth (sons); Isis, Nephthys (daughters); Nun, Kuk, Huk (uncles); Amaunet, Naunet, Kauket, Heket (aunts); Atum-Ra (grandfather); Gaea (grandmother, alias Neith); Khepri, Sokar, Selkhet, Satis, Khonshu, Bes, Ptah, Montu (cousins); Horus (grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of earth, former pharaoh | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Bill Mantlo; John Buscema | First = Thor #241 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Geb was a member of the Ennead, an extra-dimensional race of beings once worshipped by the people of Ancient Egypt. Seth imprisoned the Gods of Heliopolis within a pyramid so that he could rule the heavens and the underworld. Geb and his fellow gods remained buried in that pyramid for thousands of years, until Seth came into conflict with the Asgardians, Thor and Odin. Thor pleaded to Odin to remember who he really wass. Not Atum-Re, not Orrin, but Odin, All-Father of Asgard, but to no avail. The Egyptian gods agreed to free Odin if Thor would help them fight Seth, and Thor had no choice but to agree. They all, along with Jane, traveled to Heliopolis where they were attacked by Seth and his legions. During the battle, Jane's pleas to Odin caused him to awake, and strike, causing Seth to lose his hand. Thor battled Surtur across time and space. Karnilla rescued Balder before Seth’s final blow could be struck, and he convinced her to help Asgard. Meanwhile, Odin fought Seth, and with the help of the cursed Black Knight, the serpent god was defeated. Earth Force was restored by the Egyptian gods and returned to Earth. | Powers = Geb possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of his Ennead physiology. However, many of his powers are considerably greater than those of most of his race due to the fact that he is their ruler. Superhuman Strength: Geb possesses superhuman strength and is capable of lifting about 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Geb is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Geb body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings, and most other members of his race for that matter, during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Geb body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is fully capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any form of injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all members of his race, Geb is capable of healing with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. However, the extent of his healing powers are well beyond those of the majority of his race. He is capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Geb is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Geb is capable of manipulating great quantities of energy for a variety of uses including firing powerful beams of energy, temporarily augmenting his physical attributes, teleporting across great distances and dimensions, granting superhuman powers to living beings or inanimate objects, etc. Abilities: Although rarely doing so, Geb is a formidable combatant, particularly in using his energy manipulating capabilities in combat situations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Geb at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Earth Deities Category:Geb & Nut Family Category:Shu & Tefnut Family Category:Mythological Figures